Rasa
The was the previous leader of Sunagakure. Background Because the Land of Wind's daimyō cut down Sunagakure's budget and instead used Konohagakure's less expensive services, the Fourth Kazekage saw his own village in danger of extinction. In order to prevent that, he decided to focus on increasing the quality of the ninja in the village. As such, he ordered Chiyo to seal the One-Tailed Shukaku within his youngest son, Gaara, so that he could become Suna's ultimate weapon, at the cost of his wife, Karura's life. He then taught Gaara ninjutsu, but assigned Yashamaru to be Gaara's caretaker ostracising him from his elder siblings Temari and Kankurō. However, as Gaara grew and his abilities began to manifest, the Fourth realised that this had been a poor choice, and started to view Gaara as a failed experiment that threatened the inhabitants of Suna, due to Gaara's unstable nature of attacking citizens unintentionally. In time, the Fourth began issuing orders for Gaara's assassination, none of which were ever successful. After Yashamaru's failed attempt, and Gaara began to have more control over his powers due to his new ideals of being alone, the Fourth Kazekage learned to appreciate Gaara's usefulness, and stopped issuing attempts on his son's life, in hopes of him becoming a powerful tool. Personality Befitting his status and responsibility as leader, the Fourth Kazekage cared deeply about the well-being of his village, so much so that he was willing to ally with Orochimaru to destroy Konohagakure to bring Sunagakure's resources back up, despite knowing Orochimaru is a highly dangerous criminal. This turned out to be a fatal mistake on the Kazekage's behalf, as he and his bodyguards were betrayed and assassinated by Orochimaru. Upon returning from the dead, he hoped that the Third Raikage was right about the next generation being strong enough to stop them from their mindless actions. In his family life, however, the Fourth Kazekage seems to be much more cold and uncaring, as he was fully willing to sacrifice his wife's life to turn his third child into a monster who will be destined to a prejudiced life. When he saw Gaara's lack of control being a danger to the villagers, he blamed the child for it and attempted to have him assassinated, despite it being the father's fault for creating such a monster in the first place. He also spent little time with his son, instead placing him in the care of his brother-in-law. Appearance He had auburn hair and was usually depicted with a very stern look on his face. He wore a simple black outfit with a high collar. He also wore a small pouch strapped to his hip and mesh armour underneath his clothes. When he was seen using his Gold Dust, dark marking appeared around his eyes that bore strong resemblance to Gaara's own dark markings. Abilities The fact he was the Kazekage implies that he himself is a very powerful shinobi. He was shown to be quite observant, pinpointing Gaara's Third Eye that was spying on them after Mū sensed his chakra. he also has the same stationary type fighting style as his son. Nature Transformation The Fourth Kazekage possesses the kekkei genkai, Magnetism Release. He uses this ability to manipulate Gold Dust as his weapon in a similar manner to that of Gaara's sand, being capable of summoning large quantities of these particles as necessary seemingly from the immediate vicinity around him, over relativity short spans of time. Due to this gold being appreciably heavier than sand, he was able to use this additional weight to subdue even Shukaku the last time it went on a rampage and later stopped a massive amount of sand during his battle with his son, simply by mixing the two substances together. During the activation of this ability, dark rings appear around the Kazekage's eyes, which are reminiscent of those belonging to Gaara and Shukaku. He is also able to use the Third Eye justu. Part I Invasion of Konoha Arc When Orochimaru approached Sunagakure with the proposition of joining forces in invading Konohagakure, the Fourth Kazekage agreed. With Sunagakure still suffering from the daimyō's budget cuts, the Fourth hoped a successful invasion would prompt additional funding. He planned to have Gaara unleash Shukaku from the centre of Konoha during the Chūnin Exams, giving the invaders an advantage from the get-go. The Fourth, however, would not be able to see his plans through, as Orochimaru killed him by impaling his chest with the Sword of Kusanagi. His guards were killed along with him. He then impersonated the Kazekage until the invasion began, making it easier to control the village. After the failed invasion, Baki and some other Sunagakure ninja found the Fourth Kazekage's and his bodyguards' corpses decomposing out in the desert, their faces stolen. Gaara, whose life was made miserable by his father, would later succeed him and become the Fifth Kazekage. Part II Shinobi World War Arc .]] The Fourth Kazekage was resurrected by Kabuto Yakushi, along with other deceased Kage through the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique, in preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War.Naruto chapter 515, page 18 When Mū, despite his camouflage, is detected approaching the Fourth Division, Kabuto has him summon three other Kage in order to provide support. Amongst this number is the Fourth Kazekage who, during the conversation between the Second Tsuchikage and Second Mizukage, divulged that he was only aware of their exploits due to his elders. He then asserted that although the Second Hokage had died many years before his own lifetime, the wretched ability that resurrected them was possessed by another shinobi, named Orochimaru.Naruto chapter 525, pages 2-4 While the other Kage discussed their mutual desires to fight each other, the Fourth Kazekage noticed his son's Third Eye observing them from afar.Naruto chapter 525, page 16 Continuing their pursuit of the retreating division till the morning of the confrontation's second day, each of the Kage lament the possibility of opposing shinobi from their own respective villages, with the Kazekage hoping that the Third Raikage is correct in his belief that the current generation has surpassed their own. Confronted by an enormous wall of sand, he instinctively integrates his heavier Gold Dust into the substance in order to slow it down, all the while under the presumption that Gaara had already unleashed the Shukaku. Divulging that it was this very technique that allowed him to stop the beast in the past, as his son restrains them with arms made of sand, he remarks on them being stronger than he remembered. When Gaara finally comes into view, he is shocked to observe his son rather than the Shukaku before him, causing him to question where the beast was, receiving in reply that Gaara was no longer the jinchūriki his father had created.Naruto chapter 546, pages 7-17 Trivia * His hair colour was a dull purple colour in his first appearance, but it is brownish in other appearances.Naruto episode 50 Quotes * (To Gaara) "Your mother truly loved you." References